Locking mechanisms of this type are known from use, in which a housing pivotably bears a metal latch, also denoted as a rotary catch, which cooperates with a metal counter element for locking, and a metal securing element which secures the latch in the locked state. The housing bears an unlocking handle in an integrally connected region which is articulated to the securing element by means of a connecting link.